Professor Layton and the Perplexing Town
by DivineWhispers
Summary: When Professor Layton and the crew get a letter about kidnapped children, they travel to Willow-Way, a small town far from London. In Willow-way, they meet Charlotte Walpole, the sender of the letter. Can they find the missing children before it's late?


Professor Layton and the Perplexing Town

Chapter 1- Letters to Layton

"To my dear friend _,

It's been a while hasn't it? Well, you know me! Always on adventures with the professor! I hope this letter finds you like all the others have! You really should come on an adventure with us soon! And speaking of adventures... I have this great one we just went on a while ago! And it all started with a simple letter..."

A silent car ride to a small town, Willow-way. Luke asleep in the back seat, leaning against Flora, who was also asleep. Both being back to back, one hand each touching. How adorable could this be? Another figure asleep in the passenger seat as well. This was Remi Altava, who was asleep after the long time of her driving, and after switching places with Layton, which he insisted on doing since she looked so tired, and nearly fell asleep at the wheel herself! The feminine woman stirred slightly, as Layton smiled, a little tired, but knew they would get there in a couple more hours. After thirty minutes later, Remi had woken up, then looked at Layton.

"Good morning Professor...or should I be saying good night..." She said, seeing that it was dark out, and yawned, then laughed a little.

"Glad to see you're awake Remi." Layton said, smiling, "But I hope you don't plan of waking them up, do you?" He said, motioning to Luke and Flora.

"Oh Professor! How cute! I'll take a picture of them." She said, smiling, then took a quick picture, praying the flash and the noise it made wouldn't wake them up. Luke had stirred a little, but remained deep in his slumber.

"Flora... I..." the young assistant murmured in his sleep, as Remi giggled.

"Looks like Luke here has a crush on Flora!" She smiled, then noticed that Layton had placed a letter on her lap.

"Remi, I would like you to read this letter to me. It will explain why we're going to Willow-way." Layton smiled, as she opened the letter and cleared her throat.

"Dear Professor Layton, I hope this letter does reach you..."

_Dear Professor Layton,_

_I hope this letter does reach you in London. As you can see by the address, this is coming from the little town of Willow-way. I'm afraid, I must require your assistance. I hope you can come to help me._

_The problem is that there is a man. A man's been kidnapping children and so far, one teenager, in the area. My friend's daughter was kidnapped in the night, and a card was left behind. The card read, that if she can keep her mouth quiet about the incident, that he'll return her daughter, and her daughter only. I'm sure you can find the kidnapper, but I'll give you my assistance. The police won't do anything about it, and neither will Detective White! Please Mr. Layton, you're my only hope!_

_If you wish to solve this mystery, I will be waiting on February 23__rd__, in the Oak Road Cafe. I'll be the one with the brown hair and black eyes, wearing the black shirt, purple skirt, and black tights, along with purple flats._

_Please come soon,_

_Charlotte Abigail Walpole_

Remi turned her hair to Layton, who smiled.

"Remi, Ms. Walpole has requested our help. Do you think we can handle it? We'll be meeting her in three days, two tomorrow. And that will give us enough time to explore the area, so that we can learn our way around Willow-way." He smiled, and looked back to the road.

"Professor, I think we're somewhat close..." Remi yawned.

"Go back to sleep Remi. It'll be a long way until we get there. And you should be well rested."

"Professor, I'm not going back to sleep until we get there! I'll take the wheel if you're tired!"

"Preposterous! I can't let a lady such as yourself stay awake the rest of the night alone!"

"Then stay up with me!" Remi smiled, then the car jerked to a stop, waking Luke and Flora. Flora let out a big UN-lady like yawn and sat back, while Luke rubbed his eyes, trying to regain his sight again.

"Hey... are we there yet?" Luke asked after finally waking up completely. He sat back as Remi and Layton walked around the Laytonmobile and switched places.

"No Luke! Sorry to wake you and Flora, but we decided to switch places again, since the Professor was getting tired!" Remi proudly said, as Flora had fallen asleep again, she fell onto Luke, her head on his lap, the rest of her on the seat. Luke had a small blush, but just laid back and fell asleep after a while of driving. Remi was still chattering with Layton, as he tried to keep himself awake. Remi smirked, and stepped on the gas, speeding ahead, waking everyone up, startling Luke, Flora jerking up, Layton jerking forward, his hat falling over his eyes. He quickly adjusted his hat, and looked at Remi.

"Remi-"

"Remi, why did you speed up?" Luke said, as Remi looked back.

"We need to get there before CHRISTMAS silly! And besides, we're almost there! Just a LITTLE bit farther!" She smiled, as they drove. After thirty MORE minutes of driving, they finally reached Willow-way. It was now 4 a.m. And everyone was wide awake after Remi speeding up.

The four found the Willow Hotel, the best place to stay when visiting Willow-way. A two bed adult room, and two more, one for Luke, and a separate for Flora. They unpacked, and then went to bed.

**THE NEXT DAY**

Remi was wide awake and had changed in the bathroom to a set of the same clothes from before, but clean. She walked to Flora's room and knocked on the door.

"Flora, time to wake up!" She called to the sleepy teenager, who slowly crawled out of bed, and walked to the bathroom to take a shower. Remi smiled as she heard the water, and walked to Luke's room and woke him up. Then she walked back to the room, and saw Layton had changed while she was waking the others up.

"Let's go eat breakfast and set out to have a look around!" Remi smiled, and waited for Luke and Flora to come out. Luke soon entered, wearing normal clothes instead of his ACTUAL normal ones.

"I think it would be wise to dress like we're from here. Me and Luke came up with this plan." Flora smiled, entering, same as Luke, without her normal clothes.

"Well, I'm afraid they might be right to do this. We had quite enough attention in London, and we shouldn't disturb this town with my presence. I mean, our presence." Layton said, correcting himself.

"I have to agree as well!" Remi said, pulling out some normal clothes, then went to the bathroom and changed into a pair of pants, a long sleeve yellow shirt, and she had a brown bag over her shoulder, which contained her camera, and black slip-on shoes. Layton came from the bathroom after entering a few minutes after she came out. He had on his top hat, a orange T-shirt, and brown jacket, his brown pants, and a mens tennis shoes in the same green as his other shoes did, which looked nice for the professor. Luke was dressed in a white polo shirt, blue short sleeve jacket, and jean shorts, along with sneakers. Flora had on long black pants, a long sleeve pink shirt, and pink sneakers. Her curly hair was down, which let her curl stand out proudly. She smiled at her new look and the others as well. They soon left and went to explore the area.

Willow-way was a nice looking town, but it was like Dropstone, a small town none the less. A few small groups of kids filled Willow-way. Some playing along the streets, a young girl was reading under a tree, some were playing musical instruments, and some were singing.

"Wow, a lot of these kids seem to enjoy music..." Luke said, trying to keep it to himself, but failed to do so. A young boy and girl ran up to Luke. The boy had really curly ginger hair, and black dots for his eyes. He was wearing a green sweater, and black pants, along with dark brown shoes. The girl had ginger hair in a braid, and big gray eyes. She was wearing black boots, a white skirt, and a red and light pink stripped shirt, with a light purple scarf around her neck. Emmy looked around quickly and whispered to Layton.

"Professor, there are a lot of kids when you add them all up... were they really kidnapped?" She said quickly, but long enough for Layton to understand.

"Remi, you might be correct... but there might be a big population of children in Willow-way and these are the ones left. In fact, Luke and Flora might be a target once you think about it..."

"You're correct Professor, they do count as children." Remi said, looking around/

"Hey Professor!" Luke called out.

"Oh! I'm sorry Luke, we were talking for a minute. Yes?"

"Professor, meet Rosemary, and Joseph! They're brother and sister, and great with music!"

"Yesssss sir!" Rosemary smiled, and she saluted, "if you wanna find out anything about music, look for us, or we'll find you!" She laughed a little, then ran off with Joseph. They continued walking around, then saw a woman, walking around, handing out small snacks to anyone who wanted one. A child walked up, and the woman smiled and lowered her basket so the child could see what was inside. The child smiled and took out a small cookie, and ran off after saying something.

"I'll be right back!" Flora smiled, after she saw Luke drooling a little from how delicious the food had looked and walked to the lady, as the lady smiled a warm, friendly, and gentle smile.

"Hello young girl, would you like a treat? Or maybe for you're little friend over there... I can tell you like him!" the lady smiled, "I'm April, but you can call me Aunty April!" She laughed a little and held her basket to where Flora can see what's inside. Cookies, donuts, small cakes, lollies, chocolates, jelly candies, bubble gum, Hershey's chocolates, mini bags of mash mellows, some covered in chocolate, even bon bons!

"Y-Yes... I like Luke... I'm Flora by the way..."

"Well it's nice to meet you miss Flora! If you want, I can help you choose!" She smiled, and took out a heart shaped cookie and handed it to her.

"Give this to him! I'm sure he'll like it!" She smiled again, and watched as Flora started to fish for change, then smiled again, "Sweetheart, you don't have to pay me! I do this for free!"

"Oh... t-thank you Aunty April!" She laughed a little, and walked back to Luke and the others.

"Flora! I see you made a new friend!" Luke smiled, then spotted the cookie, "oh wow! That cookie looks delicious!" He started to drool a little, but not much.

"Oh, Luke! It's for you!" She smiled and handed it to him.

"Oh, Flora are you sure you don't want it! I won't eat it if you want it."

"Don't worry Luke, I bought it for you!" She smiled, then saw he was surprised a little, and he had a small blush. They walked, Luke eating his cookie, Flora smiling as she watched him. Soon, both Luke and Remi's stomachs growled.

"W-Well, it seem I've gotten hungry... it is around lunchtime anyhow! Let's find somewhere to eat!" Flora smiled hearing what Remi had said. They soon walked into a cafe. A girl was standing there. This was the Oak Road Cafe, and unknown to them, it was the 23rd.

"Professor! Isn't that the girl we're suppose to meet!" Remi whispered, pointing to the girl with sunglasses on, a black long sleeve shirt, the purple skirt, and black tights. And the shoes matched what it said in the letter. She walked over after a while of them staring.

"So, I think you might be Professor Layton and his crew?"

"Yes, and are you...?"

"Of course. I'm Charlotte Walpole."

**Yes!**

**I'M BACK. WHEN I REALLY SHOULD BE WRITING "Pulled into the game". BUT OH WELL.**

**I'M JUST GONNA MAKE YOU GUYS WAIT.**

**HA. HA HA.**

**Anyway.**

**So yeah! This is the introduction of Charlotte Walpole, who will be introduced more in the next chapter!**

**Yep! **

**So, who do you guys want?**

**Puzzlette? Or Granny Riddleton? Or maybe, a OC named Teaseic? TEASEic, as in Riddle/Puzzle/Tease. Yeah, Tease is a synonym.**

**So yeah!**

**Hope you guys enjoy this chapter?**

**Review, or you're gonna be kidnapped next!**

**-WingedAngel**


End file.
